epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Riddle Me Mysterious: The Riddler vs Mysterio
|-| Riddler= Edward Nigma discovered puzzles when he was a young boy, and he gradually incorporated them into his criminal career. His father physically abused him, which left him with a compulsion to tell the truth (materializing through the telling of riddles), as well as a desire to prove his superiority by outwitting everyone around him. The Riddler's criminal modus operandi is so deeply ingrained into his personality that he is virtually powerless to stop himself from acting it out. He cannot simply kill his opponents when he has the upper hand; he has to put them in a deathtrap to see if he can devise a life and death intellectual challenge that the hero cannot solve and escape. However, unlike many of Batman's themed enemies, Riddler's compulsion is quite flexible, allowing him to commit any crime as long as he can describe it in a riddle or puzzle. (From Batman Wiki) |-| Mysterio= Before becoming Mysterio, Quentin Beck was a special-effects wizard who worked for a major studio and had dreams to make a name for himself in the film industry. Quentin Beck began his career as a movie stuntman in Hollywood, then became interested in special effects. He became one of the most accomplished special effects designers in the industry but due to lack of recognition wanted to become an actor with no success. However, he lacked the looks and talent to be a star and the patience to be a director, and saw his career in special-effects to be a dead-end job. When a friend jokingly suggested that the quickest way to become famous was to take out a superhero, Beck realized that his expertise in illusions could make him an effective super-villain. Choosing Spider-Man, a relatively weak target, Beck prepared his resources for a few months before attempting to eliminate the wall-crawler. (From Marvel Database Wiki) Quentin Beck, go ahead and riddle me this. Who's the one that put me against this hit and mys? Oh, now fishbowl, do you know who you're talking to? next time you can just admit that I'm better than you So solve my riddles Unless you're mind's to little After a pest in a leotard Caught your glass bowl off guard While i'm chilling in the Bat-cave hacking your system You're busy with tinker-toys testing your 'infinite' wisdom. Look no further to see this queer-y get shocked With all that nonsense you're blabbing you should keep your mouth locked Once i've picked a certain convict to constrict without conflict Dimensions don't stop me when there's a nygma to be kicked So cry home to daddy once your OCD has failed you Like your riddles and puzzles that you couldn't carry through You're a kid with cancer so Hush little boy Because your ego seems to be the only thing left to destroy. A smoke and powder addict, are you sure they aren't drugs? It'd sure explain a lot, robbing banks without thugs. You always say to make an entrance, well Quinn, i've that down pat The biggest threat to your career you've ever seen in a bowler hat It's time you give up, you've reached the Ends of the Earth I haven't heard that much screaming since Echo gave birth. you want to feel impressed that you're in the Sinister Six? Well it takes superpowers to join, not cheap film tricks The Riddler's been brought to put an end to your miseries Now it's time for Mister Beck to be beat by my Mysteries. You wanna hear a riddle? Here. take a seat. The only mystery here is I, while riddling is obsolete. You're just as lost in translation as any green suited man. A mock up grape, fallen of the wrong vine gone bad. Step up, take a shot, and get duped by my park You always miss your targets, well I've hit the question mark. So go ahead and spy with your riddle eye. Rap arrows coming at you 'bout to hit a bullseye I've felt the bite of a spider, but nothing makes you flat Like getting your white a-- handed over to you by a bat. Who Won? The Riddler Mysterio Should I make more comic book battles? yes no Category:Blog posts